


Three of Pentacles

by taeho_misha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeho_misha/pseuds/taeho_misha
Summary: Вкус везувийского кофе был таким же, как и сама страна – терпким, диким, но также и утончённым. Ещё кофе был горьким, и если горковатость в напитке нравилась Джулиану, то горечь в Везувии – нет.





	Three of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Также работа есть на Фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8161246

Сине-золотые, с золотыми прожилками, крылья павлина встрепетали, как накатывающие на берег волны, когда он взлетел на нижнюю ветку дерева. Сначала Джулиан не знал, что павлины вообще умеют летать, и, пускай он провел во дворце почти год, он не мог, как завороженный, перестать смотреть на них, мерно расхаживающих по изысканным садам дворца. Чуть поодаль он видел вершину статуи козерога; туда падали длинные тени от окружавших деревьев, и, словно бы он сам был там, Джулиан ощутил прохладу, исходящую от воды в мраморном фонтане.

Ветви деревьев шуршали, наполняя это место спокойствием.

Из тонкой керамической чашки, стоящей у него на столе, поднимался вьющейся струйкой дым, распространявший по небольшой комнате запах крепкого восточного кофе, который Джулиан впервые попробовал здесь. Ему советовали разбавлять его молоком, уверяя, что так вкуснее, но, попробовав один раз, Джулиан больше не слушал этих наставлений.

Вкус везувийского кофе был таким же, как и сама страна — терпким, диким, но также и утончённым. Джулиан сделал небольшой глоток, ему обожгло искусанную кожу чувствительных губ, и он ненадолго отстранил чашку, продолжив держать её в левой руке.

Он переехал в этот кабинет в начале этой недели: в Везувии наступила зима, что значило, что теперь зной сменится время от времени набегающим ветерком, поднимающим мелкую рябь на поверхности воды городских каналов и нежно ласкающим лицо, как сейчас, когда он тихо влетел в раскрытое окно и взъерошил его волнистые пряди цвета запеченного каштана. Не отводя взгляда от мира за окном, Джулиан откинул их назад мягким жестом.

Оставаться в лабораторных подвалах более не имело смысла: они спасали не привыкшего к зною Джулиана летом. А сейчас, когда природа дарила успокоение, и звук мерного шебуршания прибрежных волн изредка доходил и до замка, принося с собой пряно пахнущий воздух, Джулиан не хотел сидеть взаперти.

Быть здесь было наслаждением. Его окружали только звуки Везувии — не той бурлящей реки, в которую он попадал каждый раз, приходя на рыночную площадь или в «Хулиганистого Ворона», а той Везувии, которая поселилась в сердце её поэтов, поразив их своей неповторимой утонченностью с запахом шафрана и запеченной тыквы. Джулиан чувствовал: он принадлежит к обеим сторонам этой своенравной страны; но с наступлением января он ощутил, что налетавший то и дело игривый ветер внутри него превратился в спокойный бриз.

Стены были ничем не украшены; помимо кровати, на которой он не мог поместиться полностью, потому что свисали ноги, тут был только стол из темного дерева, куда он сложил все свои книги, фолианты, свитки и перья для письма с чернильницами. Перед Джулианом лежала раскрытая книга, дополненная его собственными шальными рисунками и записями, испещрявшими поля, заходящими прямо на текст, и он правда хотел перечитать её, чтобы вспомнить о способах лечения головных болей, но только он не мог думать ни о чем — по крайней мере, ни о чем в особенности.

Ещё кофе был горьким, и если горковатость в напитке нравилась Джулиану, то горечь в Везувии — нет.

За последний месяц умерло двенадцать. Джулиан наблюдал их, и со всем рвением, на которое было только способно его мягкое сердце, пытался излечить неизвестную болезнь — но тела людей сотряслись в лихорадочной судороге, лимфатические узлы вздулись комьями бубонов, а слова не связались в посмертные предложения.

Он решил назвать это «красной чумой» из-за этого отвратительно-кровавого, противного, как будто кто-то разрезал капилляры, цвета белков глаз умирающих. Те доктора, которые были при дворце и до приезда Джулиана, согласились, не в силах придумать что-то оригинальное из-за охватившего их испуга. Но их всколыхнули не дюжина мертвецов, и не озноб, постепенно вползавший в стены захудалых домов окраин; напротив, они, казалось, даже не замечали его, Джулиана, просьб пойти с ним, предложить ещё какие-нибудь способы помочь.

Симптомы появились у графа Люцио.

Поэтому доктор Джулиан Деворак и был здесь. Люцио верил, что молодой врач из заграницы помимо стремления к практике и помощи привезет с собой и новые веяния врачебной науки, которые смогут защитить правителя от напасти; только пока Джулиан не оправдывал его надежд. Злость скапливалась в груди графа и разъедала его; и, пусть Люцио и говорил, что у него даже слов нет, так сильно он рассержен, он пронзительно покрывал Джулиана отборной руганью не менее четверти часа в день. Но Джулиану было совестно не перед ним.

Он работал и при солнечном свете, и при лунном; он искал ответы, проглатывая одну за другой привезенные по морям книги; он, как черный ворон, приходил по вечерам в дома людей, не требуя платы ни за осмотр, ни за лечение, которое было ему под силу; он пытался здравыми рассуждениями побороть владевшее им беспокойство, и перебирал в памяти случаи, когда он смог найти выход из беды, которой, казалось, не будет конца. Но насколько бы он ни был талантлив, он не мог найти решения. Казалось, что он все делал правильно, но чума упорно бежала вперед.

А снаружи, в городе, по-прежнему слышалось оживленное течение человеческих жизней. И пока Джулиан слушал его, к застывшему спокойствию примешалась печаль. Все его существо охватила невыразимая тоска, проникшая в самую глубь его кровоточащего сердца.

Он уткнулся в книгу и сжал губы. Печатные буквы и чернильные фигуры поплыли в глазах размазанными пятнами.

В дверь постучали, и раздался голос; Джулиана от неожиданности передернуло, и влага замерла в его глазах.

— Доктор Деворак?

Он встал из-за стола, в два широких шага пересек комнату и открыл слуге дверь.

— Граф? — догадавшись обо всем, выдохнул он. По другим поводам его и не звали; разве что на обед, если Люцио был в хорошем расположении духа. В ответ последовал как будто сочувствующий кивок, и Джулиану пришлось покинуть свой мирный уголок, который, казалось, мог спрятать его от нависавшего окружающего мира за своими стенами.

Он любил этот мир: любил разные страны, и разные языки, которые рычали, мелодично свистели, шептали. Любил учить новые песни, которые слышал от именитых певцов и простых работяг, от несущих высокую мораль до похабных частушек. Любил новые блюда и людей, которые их готовят, и знают, что будет, если фисташки обвалять в шафране. Любил цвета кожи, фигуры, и формы лиц…

А сейчас он вынужден был перестал врать себе и признать, что ему страшно оттого, что на смену этому миру грядет другой, и у него не получается это предотвратить.

Решительно, энергичными шагами, он направился в зал, где сейчас был граф, пытаясь заглушить свое разочарование легкой усталостью. По изразцам на прохладных мраморных стенах разбегались цветы и травы ислими, и Джулиан проследил тонким пальцем ход нескольких из них, но из-за того, что они слишком быстро прерывались, завершаясь острыми бутонами, он скоро бросил это. На пальце осталось ощущение холода и гладкости мрамора.

В зале помимо Люцио был человек, от которого пахло молочным улуном, солнцем и ветром. Люцио взмахом руки подозвал к себе Джулиана, как будто тот был одной из его борзых, а молодой мужчина изогнул в улыбке, приветствующей его, пленительные пухлые губы, покрытые загаром, как и вся его кожа. Помешкав, Джулиан слабо кивнул в ответ по мере приближения к трону. От незнакомца веяло лирическим очарованием, как будто Джулиан видел его не в зале дворца, а на вершине песчаного бархана, освещенного лавандово-розовыми лучами закатного солнца.

— Чем я могу помочь Вам? — произнес он с соответствующим глубоким поклоном.

Собака графа вскинула на него глаза, завиляла хвостом, улыбаясь, как может улыбаться собака; пес так и остался лежать. Джулиан чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд, и сам, не осмеливаясь показать это графу, с неловкостью покосился на мужчину — почти юношу — краешком глаза. По его одежде можно было догадаться, что он нопалец, или же недавно вернулся из Нопала, но более удивительным, чем это, Джулиану показались жемчужный цвет волос, и глаза, которые напоминали мягкое мерцание свечи. Его спина вдруг напряглась, руки сковало, а шея онемела от усилия держаться прямо.

— До сих пор мне никогда не приходило в голову, — начал, наслаждаясь звучанием собственных слов, Люцио, — что от магов может быть какая-то польза. Азра будет твоим напарником в поиске лекарства для меня.

Не сдержавшись, Джулиан обернулся и остановил на мужчине задумчивый взгляд. Улыбка не соскользнула с загорелого лица; наоборот, Азра, казалось, улыбнулся только еще шире.

Джулиан не подумал, прежде чем ответить:

— Простите…зачем?

Люцио нетерпеливо нахмурился.

— Прошел год, а я всё ещё не ощущаю себя здоровым, Джулиан.

За спиной он сперва услышал тихий смешок, который не достиг ушей Люцио, а потом приближающиеся шаги. Азра слегка дотронулся до его руки, намекая на то, что ему лучше бы остановиться. Джулиан кашлянул, словно прочищая горло, хотя на самом деле он прогонял своё замешательство.

— Я могу обсудить вопросы нашей работы с доктором Девораком, Ваше…? — сказал он, перестав, наконец, разглядывать Джулиана и обратив свои лавандовые глаза к графу.

Джулиан почувствовал, как брови сами по себе ползут вверх. Азра не знал, как обращаться к вышестоящим лицам?

Люцио только отмахнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что хочет, чтобы невезучий доктор, которого он так опрометчиво нанял, поскорее скрылся с его глаз. Азра мгновенно взял Джулиана под локоть, даже не обращая внимание на его закостенелые от чего-то конечности.

— Свободны, оба.

В ответ Азра энергично кивнул, подхватил Джулиана и понес прочь из зала, словно ветер, сдувающий с дюн песок. Тот даже забыл попрощаться с графом, и быстро понял, что, вообще-то, не очень-то и хотелось. Так они минули несколько коридоров, один из которых Джулиан даже не знал; Азра очевидно ориентировался во дворце куда лучше, и любопытство подбивало Джулиана спросить, откуда этот человек, выглядящий в замке так же к месту, как золотая статуя посреди рынка, знает все здешние ходы.

— Ты… — начал он нерешительно, когда они на мгновение снизили скорость ходьбы. Азра уже не держал его локтя, но ощущение его мягкой хватки осталось на коже.

— Твоя аура постоянно то разгорается, то тухнет, то меняет цвет. Что с тобой?

— Прости? — переспросил Джулиан.

Азра повторил, поправляя накинутый на шею шарф из воздушной алой ткани. Он весь напоминал Джулиану лиловые кусты хризантем, рассаженные по саду у него под окном.  
Он был тонкий и гибкий, как молодое красивое дерево; Джулиан видел привыкшие к долгой ходьбе сильные ноги и легкие, быстрые и ловкие руки, пальцы которых будто рисовали в воздухе невидимые мирскому глазу узоры.

— Что с тобой? Когда ты вошел, твой цвет бился, будто в растерянности, из грязного перетекал в сине-серый, потом стал полыхать и двигаться, словно костер в камине, а сейчас —

— Ты знаешь, как вылечить чуму? — выпалил Джулиан, перебивая, нарушая правила приличия, но задавая этот вопрос единственному человеку, которому он только мог его задать.

Никто больше не знал, а Джулиану не нужно было первенство в нахождении лекарства. Он хотел обезопасить город, он не хотел больше видеть, как зрачок в гноящихся алых глазах стекленеет; если этот человек сможет дать ему ответ, то он…

Азра покачал головой, проглатывая не прозвучавшее отрицание. Боль будто тут же раздулась опухолью внутри Джулиана и тяжестью потянула его вниз, туда, под землю; он снова чувствовал себя отчаянно одиноким. Он ссутулился, и глаза закрылись сами собой, когда он прислонился затылком с стене, и мрамор отдал по позвоночнику грубым холодом.

А потом он почувствовал у себя на плече руку — тёплую, словно напитавшуюся нопальским палящим солнцем, — и нежный запах какого-то цветка, который он раньше не чувствовал. Азра сжал бережно его плечо, и что-то согревающим ручьем полилось туда, где под ребрами засела опухоль отчаяния. Как комок пряжи, постепенно разматываемый руками терпеливой женщины, она ослабевала, и Джулиан почувствовал силу на кончиках своих пальцев: она была похожа на бегающие легкие мурашки; почувствовал, как легкие наполняются воздухом, как будто кто-то открыл в нем окно и впустил туда раннее утро.

— Самая страшная битва — это битва с печалью, — произнес успокаивающе Азра, взглянув на него. — Иногда страдание — это просто страдание. Оно не помогает укрепить характер, и не делает тебя сильнее. Просто причиняет боль. Иногда её можно облегчить, иногда нет. Но она напомнит тебе о том, для чего ты здесь.

— Тебе есть, что защищать? — спросил Джулиан, и Азра кивнул ему в ответ.

— Иначе меня бы здесь не было.

Он заглянул Азре в лицо, тот улыбнулся, и песенка Джулиана была спета.

— Твоя аура опять поменялась, — произнес Азра, отнимая руку от его плеча. Джулиан испугался, что вместе с этим теплом уйдет и то, что окутало его изнутри, но оно никуда не делось. — Ты принял какое-то важное решение.

Его душа больше не плакала; из ней, после долгого ливня, стали прорываться к свету ростки шиповника.

Без слов, они продолжили путь вместе.


End file.
